The Better Eve
by jamespotterdidntstrut
Summary: December means lots of James/Lily Christmas stories. This is the first.


"I think he knows." Lily said as she walked back into the living room, shuffling her sock adorned feet over to where James sat before a fat and sparkling Christmas tree. The lights twinkled with the sort of shine that only Christmas lights enhanced by a certain amount of magic could, and they reflected back in the window, illuminating the outside just enough that a light snow could be seen falling over the ground.

Pulling his gaze away from that very scene, James smiled up at Lily, motioning for her to join him on the carpet with the pat of his hand and an inviting smile. "Think he knows what, that it's Christmas?" He chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist as she sat down beside him, nuzzling up against his side. "I don't doubt that, he's obviously got my brains." Lily snorted out her amusement, resting her head against James shoulder as she too looked at the falling snow.

"Of course, and I suppose that messy hair of his is from my side?" she teased, turning her head slightly to smirk up at him, only to find him nodding with a sarcastic seriousness.

James scoffed, tightening his arm around her. "Well obviously, Lily. My hair lies perfectly flat, it would be absurd to even think-" His words were cut off as she suddenly moved to capture his lips in her own, grinning against him as his voice fell flat and was effectively silenced.

"Whatever you say, James." Lily murmured against the flesh of his lips, poking his nose lightly with her own and laughing as his glasses slid down the bridge of it with the movement.

Pulling away from her to straighten out his spectacles, James took the opportunity to reach behind his back and pull out a Santa hat, smirking as he did so. "I thought this might look nice with your hair," he teased, pulling the thing over her wavy tresses and having a good laugh at the sight as she tried to straighten it out with little success.

"I suppose I could give you some reindeer antlers," she suggested, leaning closer to him as if her next words were a secret, not to be overheard by even the house itself. "But you've already got that bit covered, haven't you?"

A smile broke across his lips, toothy and genuine, and he nodded at her words, hand snaking behind his back once more in hopes that she wouldn't notice. "I suppose you're right, it's no fun if I'm the one with the antlers."

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she caught his movement, something he was all too aware of. In fact, he quite liked how perceptive she was, they had always been a good match in more than one way, proven time and time again as she caught any and all of his sneaky acts. As he pulled out a small set of antlers, fit for a baby that obviously were meant for and loved by Harry -the bent wire in the right side, causing one antler to droop more than the other was indication enough of that- Lily pulled the hat from her head and set it lightly on James', smirking at the sight. Her amusement was quickly squelched as she noticed James pull out his wand to enlarge the antlers.

"Oh no," she said with a shake of her head, leaning back and just slightly away from him. "The hat was enough, you are not putting those things on me."

"Who says they're for you?" He asked, feigning innocence, as he looked at everything in the room but her eyes. "Maybe they're for Sirius. Bloke always was jealous of my rack."

With a laugh loud enough that she feared she may wake Harry who slept above, Lily clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound, and inclined her head just close enough to him that he could set the fuzzy antlers atop her head, smiling back at him as he looked on at her.

"You're beautiful, you know." He said, so seriously that even after being together for quite some time she was taken aback by the words and how much heart was behind them. Saying anything back felt like a disservice to the proclamation, and so she simply leaned forwards, antlers staying put wonderfully on her head, and pressed a kiss to his lips, light and meaningful, for a moment before nestling up against him once more.

Outside, through the snowy skies and cold December breeze, a clock rang out twelve times through the town and Christmas day began. Remus Lupin slept soundly in his bed alone, covers pulled up to his chin as he was visited by truly nice dreams for the first time in a long time. Peter Pettigrew tossed and turned in his bed, battling with his own thoughts and insecurities, fears and decisions. Sirius Black lay across a couch, fast asleep with a plate of cookies he'd "borrowed" from the Potter's earlier that day. And in the small village of Godric's Hollow, a baby slept peacefully in a warm home, dreaming of a man with a magic stick and funny, glass things on his face, and a woman with bright red hair that he liked to tug at. He didn't know much about these people, only that he loved them very much and that they made him happy.

And downstairs of the very house where that smiling baby slept, James and Lily Potter sat in a peaceful silence as they watched the snow fall and the lights twinkle, listening to the chimes ring out, Christmas hats and all.

"Happy Christmas, James." Lily said once the house was filled once more with true quietness, her voice soft and tentative as if speaking too loudly would ruin the moment.

James tilted his head, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head where the antlers left room. "Happy Christmas, Lily."


End file.
